Before Its to late
by TheSkyIsOrange325
Summary: okay this is a story about Ron hes geeting married even though not to the one he loves...you can figure out the rest by the title.
1. Default Chapter

The red haired man quickly paced the room mumbling.  
  
"Ron get a hold of yourself, and QUIT PACING" yelled a black haired boy, with an unusual scar on his forehead.  
  
"Harry I cant go through with this, I still love Hermione. The only way Parvati was able for me to say yes to her proposing was she got me drunk. And anyway Hermione has only been gone 6 years."  
  
"yeah only 6 years" he replied sarcastically "you have to do this, Hermione isn't coming back and you have to realize that"  
  
"Ron get out here!!!" yelled a shrill yell from the hallway  
  
"coming mother." Ron yelled back. The phone rang as Ron stepped out to the hallway. Harry picked up the phone. "Hello Weasley residence."  
  
"Harry is that you?" asked the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hermione! How are you? Where have you been? Do you still love Ron?"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa this isn't 20 questions. I'll answer your questions in order though. Im fine. Ive been in hiding, and yes I do love Ron. why?  
  
"well if you still love him you might want to get over here QUICK. Take the knight bus straight to Ron's house.  
  
"why?  
  
"umm. I'll tell you when you get here. got to go Ron just walked in bye."  
  
"who was that?" asked Ron when he got into the room and saw Harry hang up the phone.  
  
"What" Harry asked innocently  
  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"what phone?"  
  
"okay now your acting stupid."  
  
"Harry, Harry where are you?" came a small quiet voice.  
  
"Im in here with your brother, Gin"  
  
"hey hon." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Ron, mom says you gotta come outside because we are all ready to go?" when they got outside there was a loud bang than the knight bus appeared. A beautiful brunette with brown eyes ran down the stairs. Harry ran over and gave her a hug. "Umm Harry may I ask why you are hugging another woman when you are married to me," asked Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry Gin this is just Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you think so far?? Review review and review some more. It's just that little blue button over there. And you just have to type a few words I'm not asking for anything big just a few words please I beg you. 


	2. Part 1 of the never ending conflict

Disclaimers: I don't own any of theses really cool characters, even though I would like to own them.  
  
This story is dedicated to some of my many best friends: Gabby- who yelled at me to get this story done, Brian- has helped me get through my writers block and my bestest friends of all Maxwell who has helped me to realize that I should write down any of my story ideas no matter how bad I think they are.  
  
A limousine pulled up to the house and out stepped Parvati dressed in a beautiful wedding dress.  
  
"So, who is getting married?" Hermoine asked quizzically. Everyone looked around not quite sure who should break the news to her. "Well.who is it?" she asked getting impatient.  
  
"Its Uncle Ron and Miss. Parvati." Replied a little kid running around. Fred quickly ran over and grabbed the kid "keep your bloody mouth shut." Everyone was looking at Hermione, there was a silent tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me? Don't we have a wedding to attend?" everyone piled into the limosine trying to get a seat next to Hermione. She ended up in between Parvati and Ron. Hermione tried to get Parvati to switch seats with her so that Parvati would be sitting next to Ron. Parvati would not switch for a many good reasons and one of them was she had a plan.  
  
They pulled up to the church at around eleven. Everyone was rushing to talk to Hermione. Ron stopped the group and asked the question everyone had been thinking, "Where the hell were you? Why were you gone for so long?"  
  
"I was hiding up in the mountains. I was gone for so long because we had to be sure the people coming after us were gone."  
  
"We? Us? Who is this we and us?" Ron asked, "who was after you?"  
  
"I was with Seamus Finnigan the whole time." while she was talking about him she started blushing "And as to who was sfter us that would be Malfoy you know his whole idea about get rid of all the mudbloods and leave only worthy purebloods."  
  
"Did anything happen between you and Seamus?" Ron asked when the group started moving again and they were walking up to the church.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously "umm.well yea we kinda "dated" for awhile, but Ron I swear that's it." She replied quickly after seeing the look on Ron's face. "The farthest we went was kissing that's it."  
  
"Oh okay" Ron replied a little hurt.  
  
"Hey you are the one getting married today so don't make it like I did anything wrong" she said angrily slapped him across the face then stormed off, leaving Ron to figure out what he should do. 


	3. The dreaded wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story even though I want to.  
  
Okay I forgot to put this in before but this story is dedicated to my best friends(yes I have more then one) Gabby, who helped me through this story by threatening me. Brian, who wants me to keep writing, and Maxwell(my best friend of all time) who has encouraged me to write more and more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was standing in the dressing room crying. He had just lost the love of his lifr. There was a knock on the door then in burst a fuming Harry "what the hell did you do?"  
  
"i.I didn't do anything."  
  
"then why the hell is Hermione crying?"  
  
"She.got mad at me I guess."  
  
"I GOT HER HERE SO YOU TWO COULD MAKE-UP AND GET MARRIED AND YOU GO AND GET HER MAD AT YOU! GOOD GOING RON!!"  
  
"what but she doesn't even love me anymore so what does it matter."  
  
"yes she does love you, you idiot. Why do you think that the first place she called was yours and the first place she goes is you house. She is just really upset because she loves you and thinks you don't love her anymore. Hello your getting married to another woman!"  
  
"oh"  
  
"oh is right you-" before Harry could finish his sentence in burst a very upset Hermione, they could tell she was crying.  
  
"Harry get out please I need to talk to Ron privately."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!!" Harry could tell she was angry by the way her eyes flashed green.  
  
"Okay." Harry mumbled quetly than slowly backed out of the room. Hermione goes over, slams the door shut than goes towards Ron and slaps him across the face.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
"ow, that's the second time today what the hell is with that?"  
  
"Are you really that thick skulled?"  
  
"Is this about Parvati?"  
  
"hmm..duh!"  
  
"Ill call off the wedding if you want me to."  
  
"no you love Parvati." She once again slapped him across the face.  
  
"What was that one for?"  
  
"going out with my friend as soon as I go missing."  
  
"I didn't go out with her as soon as you went missing-"  
  
"I don't want to hear about it, and u wanna know what Seamus proposed to me okay he loves me. You wanna know what I said? I said no thinking I still had some hope with you but apparently you don't love me like you used to. So bye." She walked out only slightl hearing Ron call after he "But I do love you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "then why are you marryin someone else?" she said quietly to no one in particular.  
  
"because I made him." The voice behind her scared her. She twirled around to see parvati standing there but not in her wedding dress.  
  
"wheres your dress."  
  
"its going to a much better use. Come on we have to get you ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"youll see just trust me." In the dressing room Ron is really nervous and keeps saying that he cant go through this. Harry finally said "look yes you can go through with this just trust me and if you need to you can beat me up after the wedding."  
  
"yeah like my sister would let me."  
  
"oh well anyway you have to get out there." 


End file.
